Ramyun Love
by JongWooMinXian
Summary: Lee Jongsuk Diam Diam menyukai seorang Kim Woobin dengan Ramyun sebagai Perantara/YAOI/WooSuk!


**Title : Ramyun Love**

**Pair : Woosuk (Woobin-Jongsuk)**

**Warning : TYPO(S),EYD, YAOI, BXB, Alur kecepetan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Victory High School, Sekolah Terkenal dikorea selatan. Siapa yang tidak kenal Kim Woobin? Siswa pewaris Tunggal Kim Group, perusahaan terkenal Se- Asia. Kim Woobin berparas tampan dengan rahang yang kokoh, mata yang tajam dan jangan lupakan pesona maskulinnya yang membuat seluruh orang berdecak kagum memandanginya kini sudah menduduki kelas atas, kelas dua belas. Namun sayang hanya satu halangan yang membuatnya kesempurnaannya tidak mencapai tingkat maksimal, ia tidak pernah masuk kedalam ranking 10 besar.

Disekolah, Woobin tampak masih sibuk memasukkan beberapa buku kedalam tasnya ketika pelajaran telah selesai berganti oleh bel istirahat. Bel itu berbunyi seiringan dengan sosok lelaki manis berjalan mendekatinya, Lee Jongsuk. Lelaki itu sahabat Woobin sejak kecil, dari sekolah dasar bahkan sekarang mereka tetap sama dan berada dikelas yang sama. Jongsuk tersenyum kecil sembari menduduki kursi dihadapan Woobin.

" - sudah selesai ?" Jongsuk mulai membuka pertanyaan yang dimalas gumaman halus dari Woobin.

Jongsuk berdecak malas "hey.. kenapa kau tampak tidak - bersemangat hari ini, eoh? Seperti kau sedang putus cinta saja.." pernyataan Jongsuk sukses membuat Woobin menatapnya Tajam.

"YA! Aku baru saja diputuskan oleh Hyerin! Kau tau? BARU SAJA! Aku sudah memberikan segalanya hanya demi wanita itu! Tapi dia memutuskanku tanpa alasan! Bagaimana bisa dia dengan mudah bilang putus dan mengatakan mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih baik dariku! Aish - " Jongsuk bukannya ikut bersimpati malah tersenyum kecil, entah mengapa hatinya malah berbunga-bunga mendengar kabar yang bisa dikatakan menyakitkan untuk Woobin. Jongsuk berdiri dari bangkunya dan merangkul pundak Woobin membuat pandangan Mereka bertemu sebelum Woobin memutuskannya terlebih dahulu.

"Dasar Brengsek.. jadi hanya karna ini kau jatuh? Ayolah~ kau harus bisa – bangkit ! jangan hanya karna dia kau jadi begini! Aku akan tetap bersamamu.. kau tak sendiri.." ucapan Jongsuk sukses membuat Woobin tertunduk lesu.

"iya.. tapi aku benar benar - menyayanginya… " lirih Woobin sukses membuat Jongsuk merengut Kesal dengan memajukan bibir Bawahnya.

"sudahlah.. ah! Jadi sekarang kau ingin kemana?" pertanyaan Jongsuk hanya dibalas Decakan kesal dari Woobin.

"entahlah.. aku benar benar merasa tak ada semangat. Mungkin aku makan saja, kebetulan perutku sangat lapar." Mendengar itu Jongsuk dengan sigap menarik jari besar Woobin keluar kelas dengan antusias. Mereka berlarian sambil berpegangan tangin menuju kantin sekolah tanpa mendengar ungkapan protes Woobin.

mereka tiba dan segera menduduki kursi kosong dikantin. Bahkan Jongsuk seperti tidak menyadari tatapan tajam dari Woobin. " – kau mau bawa aku kekantin? Kenapa harus berlari? Huuuu.. kau tau tadi kita sudah menabrak berapa orang di aula?!" pertanyaan dilontarkan dari bibir Woobin secara jamak kepada Jongsuk.

Jongsuk hanya menaikkan alisnya dan segera mengangkat tangannya yang langsung dihampiri sosok pelayan yang membungkuk hormat dengan sigap Jongsuk mencatat pesanannya tanpa memperlihatkan pesanannya kepada Woobin.

selesai mencatat pesanan beiringan pelayan itu kembali kedapur kantin meninggalkan Jongsuk yang menatap Woobin tersenyum lebar. "—kau bilang kau lapar kan? –aku sudah memesan sesuatu untuk kita makan hari ini! Kebetulan aku juga lapar.." Jongsuk mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Woobin terkagum sebentar sebelum beberapa pelayan datang mendekati meja mereka dengan meletakkan dua mangkuk makanan, dua buah air putih hangat dan juga sumpit untuk menyumpit makanan mereka.

Woobin menatap makanan dihadapannya dengan alis yang terangkat dan juga tangan yang dilipatkan didepan dada "—kau .. hanya membeli ini, Brengsek? Aku benar benar lapar dan kau hanya memesan makanan seperti ini? Buat apa Ramyun.. minumnya juga hanya air putih? Aku bisa memesankan makanan dari luar jika kau ingin!" jelas Woobin, entah bermaksud atau tidak meski terdengar sedikit Angkuh.

"—kita tidak perlu makanan mahal atau apa, brengsek. Aku juga mampu membeli itu. Tapi aku tahu kau tidak pernah memakan Ramyun dan hanya melihat harganya saja? Jika kau memakannya aku rasa kau akan menjadi Ramyun Lovers sepertiku.." Jongsuk menatap Kesal Woobin yang melihat Ramyun pesanannya dengan pandangan menilai.

Woobin mendengus pasrah kemudian mengambil sumpit yang telah disediakan lalu menyantapnya. Sedangkan Jongsuk masih menatap Woobin yang sedang mengunyah Ramyunnya dengan mata berbinar. Woobin sedikit mengerinyit dan menghentikan kunyahan yang dibalas tatapan kecewa dari Jongsuk.

"—kenapa? jadi kau benar benar tidak menyukainya?" pertanyaan sendu Jongsuk keluar begitu saja sambil jari telunjuknya membuat lingkaran lingkaran kecil dimeja.

"—sebenarnya , rasanya cukup bukan cukup sih – tapi , ini sangat enak.." Woobin kembali menyantap Ramyun dihadapannya lahap membuat Jongsuk tersenyum cerah dan segera menyantap Ramyun miliknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan bahagianya menatap Woobin yang tengah menyantap Ramyunnya bersemangat.

**DDDDDDDDDRRRRTTTT**

Jongsuk menatap ponsel Woobin tajam 'Tck, mengganggu saja' batin Jongsuk kesal. "coba kau lihat siapa yang mengirimmu pesan? Itu sangat mengganggu tau!" Jongsuk mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menghentakkan sumpitnya kemangkuknya.

Woobin hanya mengangguk singkat dan membuka ponselnya melihat nama yang tertera diponselnya.

**Hyerin Chagi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Mohon reviewnya^^ ff woosuk ini sebenernya meski kurang menarik atau apalah yang pasti ini Cuma cara buat ngelestariin ffnya doing kok xD! Jangan lupa repiew repiew yaaaa xD !**

**Kamsahamnida *bow 90****0**


End file.
